The Years
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "The Years" by Crosses.


**A/N: I wrote this waaay before the time-skip and before Rocket joined the team. Just thought I'd mention it.**

**Anyway, this is a songfic for _The Years_ by Crosses from the Arkham City Soundtrack.**

**************EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**The Years**

**-M'gann M'orzz-**

I didn't think Conner and I would still be together after the team went its separate ways.

Don't get me wrong, I love him, I really do. I just… I'm just surprised.

I thought we'd split apart when we left the Young Justice… but I'm happy to say we're still together.

We decided to stay in Happy Harbor. It just seemed like we should.

Wally has Central City.

Artemis and her mother moved to Star City to help Green Arrow and Arsenal out.

Kaldur, like his mentor, splits his time between the surface and Atlantis.

Zatanna took her father's place in the league.

And, Dick… he now leads the Titans as Nightwing, and patrols the streets of Bludhaven as both a vigilante and an intern at Bludhaven Police Department.

I hear that Wally and Artemis plan to get married when Artemis finishes college, and Kaldur plans on marring Tula later on in the year.

Dick is only nineteen… but he did have a *massive* crush on Koriand'r, the princess of Tamaran. I could tell she really likes him, too, but neither of them has told the other their feelings… they're not sure if the other likes them.

Zatanna decided she didn't have the time. She said she was happy being single, unless a certain someone (*cough*Dick*cough*) asked her out.

Conner said he wanted to talk. I'm flying through Happy Harbor to the place he told me to come to.

"Conner?" I ask.

"In here!" I hear him say.

I turn the corner and see him in a room full of roses. He's holding something behind his back.

"Conner… this is…"

"That's not why I called you here, M'gann." He said with a smile.

"Then… why did you call me here?"

**-Conner Kent-**

"Then… why did you call me here?"

I got down on one knee (like Dick told me to do when I propose to someone) and held the little black box in my hand.

"M'gann… I'm not sure how to ask you this without sounding like a total dumbass… but… would you marry me?"

M'gann gasped when she looked at the ring (I still didn't understand why girls went crazy for it… and I've been here for six years…).

"Oh, Conner… yes! Of course I will!" She said.

I smiled. I didn't think she'd say yes.

Guess life's full of surprises.

"Oh! Hello, M'gann! I still have work to do!" M'gann said, "Listen, Connor, can we talk about this a little later? I meant to finish this before I came here… but I kinda got side tracked… you know how it is."

"Sure, I understand. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good! See you then!" she said. With that, she left.

* * *

"_She said yes? That's great, Kon!"_ Dick said.

"Yeah. We're gonna talk about it all tomorrow." I said.

I heard a couple gunshots, a few shouts, and Nightwing's creepy cackle on the other line.

"_Sorry 'bout that, Kon. Kinda trying to stop a drug ring that the Titans have been tracking down for the past five months."_

"You sure this isn't a bad time to call?"

"_No way, dude. The criminals here are nowhere near the level of the freaks in Gotham or Bludhaven. It's no trouble to talk and kick some ass at the same time."_ A few more shots rang, Nightwing gave a few orders to the Titans, and said something in a different language- most likely an alien language I'm not familiar with.

"Ahh… okay… so, anything new?"

"_Well… I finally asked Kori out."_

"Oh! How'd it go?" I asked.

"_We had to cut our first date short to stop Klarion from doing… whatever he was doing… I didn't really pay attention to the details." He sighed, "Although Kori said she'd probably go on another date with me later."_

"Cool."

"_Gotta go, Kon. Guys got reinforcements."_

"Right. See ya."

* * *

**-Wally West-**

Artie and I used to hate each other.

Hate? No, that's not the word…

More like despised.

If we were left alone, we'd kill each other.

Ever since that simulation went south, though… I guess things changed.

Conner and M'gann were already dating.

Dick (took me six months to start calling him that) sorta had a crush on Zatanna, and I knew better than to flirt with his love interests, mostly because… well, he can be really scary… worse than even Batman…

So, a year later, I finally ask Artemis out.

She thought it was a joke at first.

Now, we're in love.

Gonna get married when she's finished with college.

I still can't believe it. We've been dating for three years. That's a long time.

Of course, we still have our ups and downs… who doesn't?

I stop thinking about Artemis for a little while to talk with Dick in Bludhaven.

"Dude, when do you sleep?" I asked.

Dick swallowed the last of his coffee (his third cup, actually) then gave a small laugh. "I kinda survive on small naps before and after patrol or when I'm with the Titans. Y'know, like what Kon used to do."

"Ah. So, I hear you sucker punched Batman. Is it true?" I ask.

Dick looks away for a second. "Maybe…"

"So you did?"

"Yes. And it felt good."

We both laughed. Dick may have had the balls to tell Batman what he was thinking, but when it came to sucker punching the guy?

That's what shocked me.

Bruce was like a second father to Dick. He had trained him to do pretty much everything (except acrobatics… actually, Bats could learn more from him about it) and had been there for him when his family was killed and his uncle unable to care for him due to being paralyzed from the fall.

"So… you never did tell us why you stopped being Robin… and why you sucker punched Batman." I said.

"Okay… well, I've already been the Boy Wonder and the Teen Wonder… do you think I'm gonna let people call me the Man Wonder? It sounds like the name of a guy in a porno movie." Dick said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed. "It does, doesn't it? So, why'd you sucker punch Batman?"

"You remember Babs?" he asked.

"Oh, Commissioner Gordon's hot daughter." I said, "Yeah, I remember her."

"Well, Babs and I were going out when I was Robin. She didn't know I was Robin, and I didn't know she was Batgirl. When I found out, I also discovered that Batman knew about it, and didn't bother telling me." He said, "He said that I can't let my emotions about this get in the way, so I kinda punched him."

"Okay… so you were pissed at him for not telling you your girl was a vigilante. I can understand that. I mean, you wouldn't want her to get hurt… or worse."

"Yeah."

* * *

**-Artemis Crock-**

"Oh my God, he proposed? That's great, M'gann!" Zatanna said.

"Yeah! It's about time, too." I said.

"Thanks, you guys!" M'gann said, "Does Wally, Kaldur, and Dick know?"

"Actually, Dick was the one who called me." Zatanna said, "You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to understand him… it sounded like her was fighting a war or something."

"Probably multitasking again." I said, "I can't count the number of times I'd call and he'd be in the middle of a mission or on patrol."

"Yeah." M'gann said, "Maybe we should talk to him about that."

"He won't listen." Zatanna said, "I've tried."

"Good point." I said, "So, M'gann, when do you guys plan on getting married?"

"Not sure yet. Conner and I agreed to talk about it tomorrow." She said.

"Make sure to tell us everything!" Zatanna said, "Artie and I'll help plan the wedding!"

"Aww, thanks, guys!" M'gann said.

* * *

I got back to my house at around nine.

"Mom, guess who finally proposed to M'gann!" I said.

"Conner proposed? Well, it's about time! They make a great couple." She said.

"They're gonna talk about it tomorrow." I said, "M'gann's supposed to give us the details sometime soon."

"Okay. By the way, Wally called. He said he had a surprise for you."

"Oh! I'll be back soon then, okay Mom?"

She smiled and nodded. "Go on, Artemis."

* * *

**-Kaldur'ahm-**

I enjoy being with Tula, almost as much as I enjoy being a hero.

Since Tula became Aquagirl, I have been able to be with her more.

We grew closer than ever.

Now, we are engaged.

Garth took it much better than most people would have. He said that we were meant to be.

We fight side by side, both here and in Atlantis, as Aqualad, Aquagirl, and Tempest.

We all have our affiliations, though, just as our mentor.

I am in the Justice League alongside Aquaman.

Tempest and Aquagirl are members of Nightwing's Titans.

My former teammates, Conner, Artemis, M'gann, Wally, Zatanna, Dick, and I still get along quite well, even though Young Justice is long gone.

We are still a family.

"_Tempest to Aqualad! Do you read me?_"

That is the emergency signal from the Titans. Something is wrong.

"Aqualad here. State your emergency."

"_We need back up. Black Manta's attacking San Francisco… and this time he's allied himself with the Suicide Squad._"

On the other end I can hear screams from civilians, gun shots, and Nightwing giving orders in several different languages, two or three of them being alien languages.

"I will be there in ten minutes." I said.

* * *

It took hours to finish off the Suicide Squad, and another two to search for Manta, which failed.

The Suicide Squad had gotten a few new members. Among them were Talon, Dick's evil counterpart from Earth-15, and Harley Quinn, the Joker's wife. Talon's moves were unpredictable as always, and Harley… she is a force to be reckoned with.

"Thanks for your help, Kaldur." Nightwing said.

"I am always willing to help old friends." I said.

"Oh, did anyone tell you that Conner proposed to M'gann?"

"No, nobody has told me yet. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem. It'd kinda suck to be left out, right?"

I chuckled. "Yes, it would."

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair. "Gotta go… Bludhaven isn't gonna patrol itself."

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, then. I will see you later."

"Take care, Kal."

"You too."

* * *

**-Zatanna Zatara-**

I've been in way too many teams.

First, there way the Young Justice.

Then the Outsiders.

After that, I was in the Titans with Nightwing.

And now, I'm here in the Justice League.

I've made a lot of friends. But that's what made it hard.

I remember when Donna Troy and Lilith were killed by some deranged robot from the future. Dick still kept a smile on his face, but I could tell that he was going through more pain than ever.

After all the people he's lost, who wouldn't.

I mean, I've lost my mom, but I was too young to remember her. My dad, I lost him too, but he's still alive.

Dick lost his parents.

His aunt and cousin.

Many of his friends.

And yet, he still finds a way to smile.

He still finds a reason to live.

"Zatana, you probably should focus more on training rather than staring at the stars."

I jumped. There stood the Batman, looking as broody as always.

How Dick put up with it, I do not know.

"Do you enjoy scaring the crap out of people?" I ask.

I see the dark knight smirk. "Dick asked me that same question when he first became Robin."

"I'm guessing you didn't give him an answer."

"You're guessing correctly."

**Recognized: Nightwing B-0-1**

"Dick! Good to see ya!" Flash called.

"Hey Barry." Dick said.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Intel." He said, "The Suicide Squad's gotten a couple new members." He gave a file to Batman.

"Talon, Owlman, Wrath, Scorn, Harley Quinn… looks like Waller's been doing her homework." Batman said.

"Yeah. I can take them on individually, but together? Pfft, if's like Joker teaming up with you." He said.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Worse."

"Oh God."

"Exactly what Garth said." Nightwing said. He stood up and gave a small wince.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a few cracked ribs. No big deal." He said, "I gotta go. Kori and I have a date."

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Dunno yet. Dinner and a movie, maybe?"

"Cliché much?"

"Maybe, but it works. And hopefully Klarion won't interrupt this time."

* * *

**-Dick Grayson-**

I'm crazy. I know it.

After working with a man who dresses as a Bat and beating the shit outta the criminally insane, who wouldn't be?

Of course, my life has never been "normal".

"Normal" kids weren't raised in a circus.

"Normal" kids didn't learn how to walk a high wire before they could read or write.

"Normal" kids didn't perform in the big top.

I'm not complaining, though. Normal's overrated.

If you're not a little out of your mind, then you're no fun.

I remember, when I was little, wanting to be like the superheroes I saw on TV every night. I remember wanting to fly like Superman. I remember wanting to be fearless like the Green Lantern. I wanted to read minds like Martian Manhunter. I wanted criminals to fear me, just like Batman.

Who knew I'd get that chance when my parents, aunt, and cousin died and my uncle was crippled?

I miss my parents. I really do. But, I learned that everything happens for a reason.

If my parents didn't die, I wouldn't be here.

In fact, none of my friends would be here.

It was inevitable.

* * *

I'm in Titan's tower, going through some intel that Batman had managed to gather.

I didn't need a thing on Harley. I've fought with that crazy bitch since I was nine.

Wrath and Scorn I've only fought a few times. Filling in the gaps didn't take long at all.

Owlman and Talon are another story.

Owlman was even crazier than Batman, if that's even possible.

And Talon?

He may be me from another world, but he still uses different techniques.

"Dick?"

I turn around and see my girlfriend, Kori.

"Hey Kori." I said, attempting to stifle a yawn.

"You're working too hard. You should rest." She said.

"I can't, Kori… I gotta do this." I said.

"Dick, don't you have to intern at Bludhaven PD?"

"Yeah, but-"

"If you don't stop and get some rest, I will tie you down to your bed."

"I can escape."

"Not from Tamaranian Technology."

"…"

"You and I both know I can and will do it."

I chuckled. "Fine." I shut down the computer and yawned again.

"I took the liberty of confiscating all of your electronics as well." She said.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" I ask.

"I do admit, it is quite fun."

"Oh, ha ha." I say with as much fake sarcasm as I can.

"Rest. Now." She said again.

"Right." I said.

To think six years back I thought I wasn't fit to be a leader.

Now?

Now I'm leading the Titans.

Now I'm in love with the princess from Tamaran, who apparently loves me back.

Life can be sweet… when she wants to be.


End file.
